zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Boomerang
The Magical Boomerang is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. The Magical Boomerang is usually an upgrade of the standard Boomerang, allowing for longer range and increased speed. In certain games, the Magical Boomerang's path can be controlled. Appearances The Legend of Zelda The Magical Boomerang can be obtained in Level 2 in the First Quest after defeating three blue Goriyas and in Level 3 in the Second Quest. The Magical Boomerang, an upgrade of the standard Boomerang, does no increased damage, but can fly across the entire screen and is slightly faster than the Regular Boomerang. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Magical Boomerang can be obtained by visiting the Waterfall of Wishing. If Link throws his regular Boomerang in the Fairy's "Mysterious Pond" and admits that he did throw the Boomerang into the pond, the Fairy rewards his honesty by upgrading it to the Magical Boomerang. When thrown, The Magical Boomerang can fly a distance of one and a half screens before it returns. This can be seen if the player follows the boomerang as it flies. It can also cut through bushes in the GBA version (but not in the SNES version), an ability the previous boomerang lacks. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons The Magical Boomerang is an upgrade of the regular Boomerang. It can be used to attack out-of-reach targets and cut down plants and tall grass. It can be found within the Ancient Ruins. The Magical Boomerang can be controlled by holding down the assigned button while using the control pad. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Link can acquire the Magical Boomerang by fusing Kinstones with Ankle, Knuckle, Tingle, and David Jr. Like its Oracle of Seasons predecessor, its flight path can be controlled. The Magical Boomerang does not have to be obtained in order to complete the game. Tingle is sitting on a stump in South Hyrule Field. The Cane of Pacci is required to get to him. Ankle is sitting on a stump in Lon Lon Ranch. The Four Sword's ability to make another copy of Link is required to reach him. Knuckle is sitting on a stump in Trilby Highlands. The Mole Mitts are required to get to him. David Jr. is sitting on a stump in Lake Hylia. Link does not require an item to reach him. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. The Boomerang appearing in this game greatly resembles the Magical Boomerang. Link also has more control over it in this game then in other Super Smash Bros. games. Link uses a Boomerang despite the fact that Link, as an adult has never used a normal Boomerang in a canon Zelda game. Hyrule Warriors The 8-Bit Magical Boomerangs appears as Zant's 8-bit weapon for his Scimitars moveset. Humorously, the 8-bit weapon is treated as a type of Sword in Hyrule Warriors. See also *Boomerang *Gale Boomerang *Nice Boomerang es:Bumerán Mágico pt-br:Bumerangue Mágico Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Swords Category:Boomerangs